star_wars_shadows_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200215-history
Shantile Shan
Biography Satele Shan was a Human female Jedi Master who served as the Grand Master of the Jedi Order and a member of the Jedi High Council during the Cold War. She was a descendent of the legendary Jedi Knights Bastila Shan and Revan. During the start of the Great Galactic War, Shan participated in several major battles on behalf of the Republic during the war, and studied under a number of Jedi Masters, including the Togruta Dar'Nala. As a Padawan in 3,681 BBY, she was an apprentice to Zabrak Master, Kao Cen Darach, during the Fall of Korriban. They both fought against Malgus and Vindican until Kao urged Satele to escape and warn the Republic about the Sith's return, while he remained behind to delay the Sith; Satele felt Kao's death at the hands of Malgus. With the help of a smuggler, Satele was able to deliver the news to the Jedi Order and the Republic. After achieving Knighthood, Shan played a pivotal role in the struggle for the Core World of Alderaan, which had come under a devastating attack from the Sith Lord Darth Malgus. In a confrontation in the forests of Alderaan, Shan engaged Darth Malgus and was defeated by the Sith Lord, but with the assistance of the Commando Jace Malcom she was able to dispatch him. It is said that in that duel, she blocked Malgus' lightsaber with her hands. Near the end of the war, Satele led forces on Rhen Var alongside many powerful Jedi to defeat Darth Mekhis and her Sith forces. Personaliity The Human female[1] Satele Shan typically wore a set of brown Jedi robes as well as another skintight outfit during combat on Alderaan.[4] During her tenure as a Jedi Knight, Shan was known to be impulsive and quick to act, as demonstrated when she attacked Baras immediately after discovering the Sith's treachery in the peace talks. However, she was willing to admit that she was weak in certain character traits, such as her patience. When the ship transporting her and Dar'nala to the Outer Rim came under attack, Shan would make sarcastic comments to SD-99, who had been assigned by the Sith to watch over the two Jedi.[4] Despite her flaws, Shan was firm in her beliefs and stood by them, as demonstrated when she refused to help Dar'nala sabotage the Treaty of Coruscant while refusing to join the Sith at the same time.[10] During the Battle of Alderaan, Shan demonstrated significant bravery and boldness over the course of the skirmish, leaping directly into combat despite being at a numerical disadvantage. Her initiative enabled her to take out multiple Sith combatants before challenging Darth Malgus himself, further displaying her courage in her willingness to duel a Sith Lord. She also exhibited a sense of awareness of her surroundings and utilized the environment to her advantage in combat, at one point felling a tree.[3] Shan later tempered her impatience and aggressive tendencies in her later years, and possessed a warm demeanor and an approachable personality. Even after reaching the rank of Grand Master, Shan preferred to be addressed by her first name rather than her surname and was always calm and respectful, regardless of who she was dealing with. In contrast with her earlier aggression towards Baras, Shan was later able to calmly speak to and even work with the Sith during the conflict on Sebaddon. However, this belied her real strength and determination. She was respected for her wisdom and her strong connection with the Force.[1] Story Notes *Shantile Shan has had three Padawans in her time as a Jedi. **Her first was the Kiffar Shigar Konshi **Her second was a Twi'lek named Arsha Donuta **Her third was Rylan Drost *She chose Rylan Drost as her Padawan from a pool of very talented Jedi Apprentices. She said that he showed a lot of potential, and that he reminded her of her former master their early days together. *Shortly after chosing Rylan as her third and final Padawan, she was named the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. With this new position she had far to many obligations to successfully train a Padawan at the same time, so she relegated much of Rylan's field training to her former student Arsha Donuta.